umrafandomcom-20200213-history
Archers Audio List
=Audio material relating to //The Archers//= Back to the umra FAQ Vinyl The Archers. NEP 24069 on the Nixa label (then distributed by Pye) 45 rpm record. One side Brookfield party: introduction to current characters and 'party pieces'. Other side Dan & Doris remembering highlights : birth of Tony, Walter Gabriel's distress at results of sheep worrying by a small dog Cassettes and CDs Audio Tapes The Archers: To the Victor the Spoils a novel by Jock Gallagher Published: Oasis Audio Books The Archers : The Third Generation Shula, David and Elizabeth's story BBC Radio Collection ZBBC 1719 ISBN 0-563-39059-X The Archers Chronicles: 1951 – 1967 Family Ties BBC Radio Collection 1999 ISBN 0-563-55714-1 The Archers Chronicles: 1968 – 1986 Looking For Love BBC Radio Collection 1999 ISBN 0-5635-5813-X The Archers Chronicles : 1987 – 2000 Back To The Land BBC Radio Collection 1999 ISBN 0-563-55818 0 The Archers Chronicles: 1951 – 2000 BBC Radio Collection 2001 ISBN 0-563-47811-X Vintage Archers ’Vintage Archers’ vol 1. Cassette. Sept 1988. Written by Edward J. Mason, Bruno Milna and Geoffrey Webb ISBN: 0-563-22586-6 Published by BBC Audio Books ‘Vintage Archers’ vol 2. Cassette. Sept 1988 Written by Edward J. Mason, Bruno Milna, David Turner and Geoffrey Webb ISBN: 0-563-22704-4 Published by BBC Audio Books A second volume of highlights, it features the growing family of Phil and Jill Archer in the 1950s and 1960s; Tom Forrest's arrest for murder of a poacher; and a collection of memorable farming catastrophes at Ambridge. ‘Vintage Archers’ vol 3. ‘The Lost Episodes’ Cassette. March 1998. ISBN 0-563-55740-0 Published by BBC Audio Books "lost" episodes from the 1970s. Follow the story of young Tony Archer as he is bowled over by the energetic Welsh lass, Pat Lewis. Sympathise with Sid and Polly, whose lives are dogged by bad luck. Then there's Jennifer, who looked set for the life of a single mother but was swept off her feet by Brian, and the very determined Nora who refuses to allow George to wallow in his alcoholism and sets out to save him. ‘Vintage Archers’ Vol 1, 2 and 3. Cassette. ISBN 0-563-38281-3 Published by BBC Audio Books 2001 Archers Trilogy Family Ties. 1951 – 1967 cassette. Read by Miriam Margolese ISBN: 0-563-55714-1 Published by BBC Audio Books 1998 Looking for Love. 1968 – 1986. cassette. ISBN 0-563-55813-X Published by BBC Audio Books 1999 Back To The Land 1987 – 2000 cassette ISBN 0-563-55818-0 Published by BBC Audio Books 2000 Lynda Snell’s Heritage of Ambridge cassette (abridged). Read by Carole Boyd. ISBN 0-563-55245-X Published by BBC Audio Books 1999 The Archers ‘The Wedding’ (Jan 1991) 0-563-40901-0 Published by BBC Audio Books 1991 CDs The Essential Sounds of Ambridge ISBN 0-563-38160-4 Published by BBC Audiobooks 1996 The Archers sounds without dialogue. Includes: Jack Woolley’s car, the Village Shop, Brookfield’s When Debbie met Simon...Debbie's Diary on CD Originally produced in 2000 with The Archers Annual, Debbie Aldridge tells us her innermost thoughts about meeting furture husband Simon Gerrard and much more. It's read by Tamsin Greig who plays Debbie, and it comes complete with a special card signed by her. Running time approx 30 mins RNIB Cassette Library, RNIB Talking Book Service, National Library for the Blind or Isis Audio The Archers: A Slice of My Life By Geoffrey Baseley Published: Sigwick & Jackson 1971 Braille grade 2 at NLB The Archers: A Village Portrait By Geoffrey Baseley Published: Sigwick & Jackson 1972 Braille grade 2 at NLB Forever Ambridge : twenty-five years of 'The Archers' By Norman Painting ISBN 0-7181-1422-1 Published: London : Joseph, 1975. Braille grade 2 at NLB Moon grade 1 at NLB DAISY digital audio at RNIB Talking Books (narrated by Garard Green) The Archers' country cookbook By Martha Woodford. ISBN 0-0913-1430-5 Published London : Hutchinson, 1977 Braille grade 2 at RNIB Braille grade 2 at NLB The Archers :the official companion By William Smethurst ISBN 0-2977-8715-2 Published: Weidenfeld and Nicolson, 1985. Currently (summer 2005) still listed as Talking Book from RNIB’s Talking Book Service. The Archers: To The Victor The Spoils a novel by Jock Gallagher ISBN 0563205997 Published: BBC Books 1988 Audio cassette: Isis Audio, Oxford and currently (summer 2005) still listed as Talking Book from RNIB’s Talking Book Service. The Archers: Borchester Echoes A novel by Jock Gallagher ISBN 0-5632-0607-1 Published: BBC Books 1988 Braille Grade 2 from NLB and currently (summer 2005) still listed as Talking Book from RNIB’s Talking Book Service. Return to Ambridge A novel by Jock Gallagher ISBN 0-5632-0606-3 Published: BBC Books 1988 Braille Grade 2 from NLB and currently (summer 2005) still listed as Talking Book from RNIB’s Talking Book Service The Archers omnibus : the BBC's official companion to radio's most popular serial by Jock Gallagher. ISBN 0-5633-6001-1 Published: BBC Books, 1990. Currently (summer 2005) still listed as Talking Book from RNIB’s Talking Book Service Lynda Snell's heritage of Ambridge : her history of "Archers" country / Carole Boyd. ISBN 1852276584 Publisher London : Virgin Books, 1997. DAISY CD: RNIB Talking Book Services. Narrated by Carole Boyd 5hrs 31mins. TB 13615. The Archers: the Inside Story By Vanessa Whitburn Published: Virgin London 1997 ISBN 0-7535-0107-4 Cassette: 2-track or 4-track. Available from RNIB The Archers : the Ambridge chronicles. Part one, Family ties 1951-1967 by Joanna Toye. ISBN 0-5633-8397-6 Published: London : BBC, 1998 Braille grade 2 from RNIB and NLB The Archers: The Ambridge Chronicles. Part Two. Looking for Love 1968 - 1987 By Joanna Toye ISBN 0-5635-5125-9 Published: London: BBC 1999 Braille grade 2 from NLB The Archers: The Ambridge Chronicles. Part Three Back To the Land 1987 - 2000 By Joanna Toye ISBN 0-7531-6428-0 ISBN 0-7531-6429-9 Published ISIS 2002 Large print from Ulverscroft The Archers book of farming and the countryside. By Anthony Parkin ISBN 0-5632-0728-0 Published BBC Books 1989 Braille grade 2 at RNIB Braille grade 2 at NLB The Archers Anarchists' Ambridge jubilee : fifty years of a medieval village. By Ian Sanderson ISBN 0-7522-2012-8 Published London : Boxtree, 2001 Braille grade 2 at RNIB Braille grade 2 at NLB The Archers annual 2000: Ambridge fun and games with a review of events in 1999 and a tantalising Glimpse of what is to come By Kate Wilmott and Hedli Niklaus ISBN 0-5633-8415-8 Published: London: BBC 1999 Audio cassette: 2 track and four track at RNIB The Archers Encyclopaedia compiled by Joanna Toye and Adrian Flynn. ISBN 0-5635-3718-3 Published: London : BBC, 2001. Audio cassette: 2 track and four track at RNIB Braille grade 2 from RNIB Braille grade 2 from NLB Jennifer’s Diary ISBN 0-5634-8767-4 Published: BBC Books 2003 Audio cassette: 2 track and four track at RNIB Braille grade 2 (not yet available summer 2005) NLB